


Débridé

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Medical Procedures, Painplay, The joy of being a sadistic author managing a masochist character, as in Bande-Dessinée S&M, fingering gunshot wounds, no bondage or domination
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Le capitaine Blake a été blessé par balle dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. (Au bras, de part en part sans toucher l'os – il s'en remettra sans séquelles handicapantes.) Quelques jours plus tard, il en profite pour réaliser un fantasme, avec l'aide du professeur Mortimer.Pas de violence – mais tout de même mettre son doigt dans une plaie...





	Débridé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts), [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Goring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583892) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> Pour Lumelle qui a demandé à propos du tag “fingering gunshot wounds”: “As in "okay let's make sure there's nothing left in here" fingering or "ohhh baby that feels good" fingering? ”  
> Et Alamerysl qui a découvert le tag.  
> AU parce que je crois que les héros principaux peuvent difficilement être sérieusement blessés dans le canon.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin et ne prétends pas l'être. Ceci est écrit pour des HÉROS dans un univers FICTIF : ne faites certainement pas ce genre de chose chez vous !  
> Du point de vue de Mortimer qui a insisté que les opiacées ne faisaient pas de Blake un narrateur crédible.

"99bis Park Lane." En montant dans le taxi, le professeur Mortimer ne fait pas dans le détail et après avoir hoché la tête, le chauffeur démarre sans attendre : la mine renfrognée et inquiète de son client n'incite pas à la conversation.

C'est que le professeur songe à la dernière fois qu'il a ainsi pris un taxi, quittant son travail plus tôt qu'à l'habitude il y a quelques jours, après avoir reçu le terrible appel l'informant que Blake avait été blessé. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital militaire bien après l'évènement – où héroïquement le capitaine avait sauvé d'un attentat une personnalité, et protégeant la cible, reçu lui-même dans le bras le projectile tandis que d'autres maîtrisaient le forcené.

Il était même arrivé bien après l'intervention chirurgicale, car personne n'avait songé à le faire prévenir avant que Blake lui-même ne le demande. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital, bouleversé d'inquiétude, Blake l'attendait, souriant mais affreusement pâle, un bandage blanc autour de son bras droit, et Mortimer s'était précipité vers lui, lui saisissant la main.

Encore ému de la frayeur que la nouvelle lui avait causé, il avait serré cette main avec autant de force qu'il avait d'estime pour son ami, et ce dernier avait en pâlissant encore et à la grande honte du professeur, presque manqué de s'évanouir.

Cette fois-ci la situation est moins extrême, mais Mortimer ressent la même agitation. Il est encore tôt cet après-midi là, et la circulation est fluide, cependant le professeur ne peut contenir son impatience de revenir à son domicile, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, il guette par la fenêtre chaque intersection et les mouvements des véhicules comme si lui-même conduisait. Son cœur bat plus vite à chaque instant, anticipant avec crainte et désir le rendez-vous qui l'attend.

Un instant, il se remémore la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt lorsque Francis Blake l'avait appelé sur son lieu de travail.

_"Philip ? A quelle heure pensez-vous pouvoir rentrer au plus tôt ?"_

Mortimer avait frissonné alors, tout comme il frissonne maintenant, d'impatience et d'appréhension. _"D'ici une heure si j'appelle un taxi."_

_"Faites donc. Je rappelle l'hôpital pour confirmer mon rendez-vous."_

L'échange n'avait pas été plus long. Il n'y en avait pas besoin car ils avaient déjà parlé en longueur de cette possibilité. Mortimer ayant mis le temps pour se laisser convaincre. A tout prendre cette situation n'était vraiment pas de son choix, mais puisqu'elle était nécessaire... et si Blake devait y trouver du plaisir, Mortimer ne voulait certainement pas laisser ce rôle à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Serrant les dents, et se concentrant pour garder cet état d'esprit, le professeur Mortimer retourne son attention à la route.

Une fois arrivé et la course réglée, il monte rapidement dans les étages de leur appartement. Blake n'est pas encore rentré. Tant mieux, se dit Mortimer, il a ainsi plus de temps pour ses préparatifs – et pour fortifier sa conscience. La première chose qu'il fait est de mettre à chauffer de l'eau en grande quantité – toutes les plus grandes casseroles – et il rend avec éloquence à Mrs Benson son regard inquiet. Mais qu'y peuvent-ils ? Les ordres du médecin sont ce qu'ils sont, et elle ne connait pas ce que son ami Blake lui a demandé de plus.

Le professeur monte alors à la salle de bain, d'un rapide coup d’œil vérifie son bon rangement et écarte de l'évier un flacon inutile avant de sortir d'épaisses serviettes qu'il étend sur le sol. Au milieu de la pièce, entre l'évier et la baignoire, il vient placer deux tabourets, sur l'un d'eux une grande bassine, puis, se ravisant, il ramène le tabouret libre plus prêt de l'évier et ressort, revenant quelques instants après avec une chaise qu'il dispose à sa place.

Quelques instants il contemple la disposition puis hoche la tête, et se dirige ensuite vers le placard où ils rangent leur pharmacie. Il est bien rempli de bandages et de divers flacons nécessaires aux soins, et Mortimer en sort une bonne partie qu'il ordonne avec précaution sur la table qu'il avait disposée là la semaine précédente, pour que tout soit prêt à l'emploi. Encore une fois il vérifie qu'il ne manque rien.

Puis il redescend chercher l'eau bouillante, que leur logeuse l'aide à monter, et elle lui adresse un sourire compatissant et encourageant avant de le laisser pour les derniers préparatifs.

" _Il faudra peut-être débrider la plaie_ ," avait expliqué Blake ", _si elle se referme trop vite. A la fois pour diminuer la pression et prévenir l'infection. Dans ce cas, je devrai retourner à l'hôpital, mais... si cela devait arriver j'aimerai votre concours pour quelque chose d'autre Philip_."

Pour préparer l'intervention, Blake avait obtenu de son chirurgien la recommandation de mouiller au préalable la plaie la plus basse d'eau chaude – mais pas brûlante ! – pour détendre les chairs et faciliter l'ouverture de la plaie, et diminuer ainsi le besoin de redécouper l'ouverture en sectionnant à vif.

C'est cela que préparait Mortimer, mais aussi autre chose, pour quoi Blake l'avait prié en sus. _Blake aime souffrir, tu savais cela,_ tente de se raisonner Mortimer. Et si la plaie doit être nettoyée, nul autre que lui ne prendrait plus de soin à ce que cela soit bien fait... mais ce n'est pas son métier ! _"Je suis physicien ! Mon domaine est la physique, pas la médecine_ !"

Mais Blake avait fini par le convaincre. Son fantasme après tout ne relevait pas vraiment de la médecine, et plus que tout autre chose, c'est avec son amant qu'il tenait à le réaliser. Le côté possessif de Mortimer ne pouvait qu'acquiescer : si Blake devait prendre du plaisir à sentir sa plaie ainsi manipulée, il souhaitait que ce soit lui et pas quelque médecin qui inflige à Blake ce langoureux plaisir.

S'armant de cette conviction, Mortimer retrousse ses manches et se dirige vers l'évier. Apercevant soudain son reflet dans le miroir il s'arrête et se ravise, puis ôte sa chemise et son haut avant de commencer à se laver les mains avec résolution.

 

\-----------------------

 

Le professeur a encore les mains sous l'eau lorsque Francis Blake arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard.

"Philip." Murmure-t-il en arrivant.

Le professeur tourne la tête pour observer son ami. Ce dernier a ôté veste et chemise, dégageant ainsi le bandage blanc qui lui enserre le bras.

"Ôtez tout, Francis. Vous serez plus à votre aise." Le capitaine hoche la tête et ferme la porte tandis que Mortimer coupe l'eau du robinet de sa main gauche.

"J'ai rendez-vous à six heures." répond le capitaine.

Tandis que Blake se dévêt, Mortimer vérifie du doigt la température de l'eau qui fume encore dans les récipients qui attendent. Cela semble correct.

Résolument le professeur s'assied sur le tabouret face à la chaise vide, vérifie que le gobelet qu'il avait préalablement désinfecté ne touche rien de contaminé, puis attend, et quelques instants plus tard le capitaine vient prendre place sur la chaise qui l'attend.

Mortimer ne voit que la gaze blanche sous ses yeux et il avale sa salive avant de risquer un regard craintif vers Blake, mais la confiance absolue qu'il lit dans ces yeux clairs le rassure, et ils échangent un dernier hochement de tête avant de commencer. Blake maintenant d'une main le tissu pour que Mortimer puisse plus facilement en défaire l'attache.

Précautionneusement, le professeur déroule le tissu de sa main gauche, puis laisse tomber au sol les linges souillés, et guide le bras de Blake pour l'étendre légèrement vers le bas, au-dessus de la bassine vide, enfin, précautionneusement, il tente de décoller le dernier fragment de tissu, collé sur la plaie à son niveau le plus bas. Le pansement a été changé le matin même et pourtant il adhère, aussi Mortimer n'insiste pas. Il attrape à la place le gobelet qu'il emplit d'au dans la casserole à sa gauche, et verse quelques gouttes sur le bras de Blake, juste au-dessus du coude, bien sous la blessure.

"Est-ce trop chaud ?" Demande-t-il alors, levant la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami.

Blake secoue négativement la tête. "Non. Vous pouvez y aller."

Mortimer acquiesce pour lui-même puis obéit, versant lentement un peu d'eau, au-dessus du dernier carré de gaze cette fois-ci, mais prenant garde à ne pas éclabousser trop haut l'autre côté de la blessure, à l'arrière du bras, par lequel la balle est ressortie.

Blake tressaille lorsque l'eau chaude touche la plaie pour la première fois, et le tissu se gorgeant de liquide prend une teinte rosée. Mais Mortimer verse à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois, avant de relâcher le gobelet dans la casserole.

Précautionneusement il soulève le tissu qui se décolle, laissant paraitre la plaie.

La chair à vif est légèrement rouge et suinte légèrement, presque entièrement fermée. Sous la peau cependant, Mortimer peut voir la pression sur les chairs enflées.

Posant la compresse avec le reste du pansement, il reprend le gobelet.

Durant de longues minutes, il arrose patiemment et copieusement la plaie par le dessus – jamais directement – laissant se distendre les chairs et se dissoudre la cicatrisation.

Concentré sur ses gestes, Mortimer scrute la plaie jusqu'à ce que finalement la pression gagne et que soudain un coin de la lèvre de la plaie se soulève, laissant échapper un flot de liquide séreux et un petit caillot sombre.

Mortimer laisse alors échapper une respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait, puis vide une nouvelle tasse, dirigeant cette fois le flot vers le reste de la plaie, et, graduellement, l'ouverture s'étend, laissant échapper par hoquets plus de liquide clair et de sang noir, qui vient colorer de rouge le contenu de la bassine dans lequel il s'écoule.

C'est là que s'arrêtait l'ordre du chirurgien. Mortimer avale nerveusement sa salive et regarde à nouveau Blake. Ce dernier a les yeux brillants – brûlants d'une fièvre sans aucun lien avec une quelconque faiblesse de son corps – et le regarde avec tant d'espérance que Mortimer n'a pas le cœur de le décevoir. Et tant pis s'il doit jouer Saint Thomas pour combler son amant d'une divine extase.

Il se racle alors la gorge avant de prendre la parole pour vérifier une dernière fois la résolution de Blake. "Vous souvenez-vous de mes exigences, Francis ?"

Blake hoche gravement la tête. "A tout moment, l'un comme l'autre nous pouvons décider d'arrêter si c'est trop à supporter." Une teinte de crainte s'est mêlée à sa voix : le capitaine redoute à l'évidence que Mortimer veuille user de sa réserve.

Mais là n'est pas encore l'intention du professeur qui l'incite à continuer. "Et ?"

"Vous ne touchez que la plaie. Et je peux tout toucher sauf la plaie."

Mortimer acquiesce puis soupire nerveusement, cherchant du courage. Un instant il fait jouer en l'air les doigts crispés de sa main droite qu'il n'avait pas utilisée jusqu'ici, et qu'il tenait en l'air serrée en poing sous son menton, en position de garde orthodoxe à peine relâchée.

A nouveau il reprend le gobelet de la main gauche et inonde la blessure, avant de le reposer et de saisir fermement de la même main le bras de Blake, juste au dessus du coude.

"Francis ?"

"Allez-y."

Lentement, précautionneusement, Mortimer approche sa main droite jusqu'à en poser l'index sur la chair à vif d'un premier léger contact hésitant. En périphérie de son regard, le professeur voit le torse de Blake bouger et il entend une inspiration sèche, mais son attention est rivetée sur son doigt et la sensation étrange, chaude et humide, sur sa peau.

Les lèvres de la blessure ne sont pas lisses et le contraste entre le bord déchiqueté et la chair boursouflée sous lequel il sent un pouls ne ressemble à rien de connu. Doucement, Mortimer fait glisser ce contact sur le long de la plaie, découvrant par le toucher les détails que ses yeux ne pouvaient qu'approximativement lui décrire, bouleversé de cet effleurement intime qui fait frissonner Blake tout entier.

Par le toucher il découvre, laissant les soupirs et frémissements de Blake le guider, sans jamais quitter des yeux la plaie qu'il scrute – s'assurant que rien de ce qu'il fait n'en modifie l'apparence.

Gagnant de l'assurance, il ajoute peu à peu divers degrés de pression à son répertoire, allant jusqu'à faire rouler légèrement le bord de la plaie sous la pulpe de son doigt, libérant du liquide et tirant un gémissement sensuel des lèvres de son amant.

A nouveau il lâche le bras de Blake qui ne bouge pas pour rincer la blessure à l'eau. Puis il recommence, soulevant cette fois délicatement le bord de la plaie pour que l'eau y pénètre, tirant à nouveau de Blake une plainte de contentement.

Précautionneusement, Mortimer s'enhardit ; saisissant à nouveau le bras de Blake, il presse de son pousse gauche le muscle vers le haut, faisant bailler les chairs, et y glisse la pointe de son doigt, pulpe en avant, prenant garde de ne pas faire toucher l'ongle.

Cette fois-ci Blake gémit franchement, et ne parvenant pas à interpréter la nuance du son, Mortimer se fige et tourne la tête pour vérifier l'état de son amant.

Blake a l'air complètement défait et débauché. Des mèches de ses cheveux collent à son front perlant de sueur et il frissonne, ses yeux à demi clos et la bouche entrouverte. Mais lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, l'intensité de son regard n'a rien perdu en fièvre ou en ardeur.

"All right ?" demande Mortimer.

Blake acquiesce et Mortimer se délecte du désir qu'il lit dans ses yeux clairs. Tout va bien alors. Il peut continuer.

Doucement, Mortimer reprend ses caresses perverties, insistant à un endroit pour dégager un caillot qui était venu se coincer précédemment, calquant ses gestes sur la respiration de Blake.

Toute notion du temps semble avoir disparu et Mortimer ne saurait dire combien cela dure, mais lorsqu'à nouveau il lève la tête pour regarder Blake, ce dernier sans un mot, l'encourage à poursuivre.

Mortimer lâche alors à nouveau le bras de Blake, et de sa main gauche vient lisser de haut en bas le trajet de la balle, pressant légèrement la peau intacte sur la chair enflée, venant faire surgir plus bas plus de liquide et de sang mort. La plainte étouffée de Blake est plus longue cette fois-ci, mais tout à son plaisir douloureux il ne regarde pas Mortimer qui vient alors à nouveau rincer et dégager la plaie.

"Philip." Le murmure étranglé vient à nouveau arrêter le professeur. Blake halète maintenant et ses yeux sont fous comme au bord de l'extase, et effectivement, lorsqu'il trace de ces yeux le corps tout couvert de sueur, Mortimer s'aperçoit que Blake a saisi d'une main la base de son sexe dressé pour s'empêcher de jouir avant que le professeur n'ait véritablement réalisé son désir.

"Achevez-moi." murmure Blake, et Mortimer acquiesce.

Agité lui-même de l'effet qu'il a produit et de l'état dans lequel il a réduit son amant, c'est un peu moins précautionneusement que Mortimer bouge cette fois-ci, et lentement il enfonce son doigt dans la plaie aussi loin qu'il le peut sans forcer, tandis que le corps de Blake s'agite, parcouru de tressaillements et de frissons.

Le contact est plus intime que tout autre ne pourrait l'être, sa chair est dans la chair de Blake, son doigt – comme si c'était sa main – dans le bras de son amant par un orifice imprévu, et Mortimer soupire avant d'amorcer son retrait.

Mais la chair mutilée s'agrippe à son doigt par effet de succion, et il lui faut tirer un peu plus pour dégager la phalange ainsi capturée, tandis que Blake crie franchement cette fois.

Au cri de Blake, Mortimer s'est tourné. Pantelant, le capitaine s'est effondré sur la chaise, défait et palpitant, assommé et sans force, les yeux révulsés et entièrement épuisé. Aussitôt le professeur se porte à son secours, s'assurant qu'il ne bascule et ne tombe point, et seul le faible soupir de contentement à son contact lui indique que Blake n'est pas totalement inconscient.

Trainant son tabouret aux côtés de la chaise, Mortimer enlace alors Blake de ses bras, faisant toucher leurs torses nus et supportant la tête branlante sur son épaule, l'enserrant ainsi jusqu'à ce que son assise s'affermisse et que sa respiration s'apaise.

Lorsqu'avec un soupir comblé, Blake semble enfin reprendre ses esprits, Mortimer jette un coup d’œil à sa montre qu'il avait posée sur le rebord de l'évier. Ils ont largement le temps.

Tendrement, Mortimer bande à nouveau superficiellement la plaie et après avoir posé un tabouret dans la baignoire, lentement, y fait entrer Blake pour l'y asseoir.

S'armant d'une éponge et de la pomme de douche, Mortimer se dit qu'il a largement le temps, tandis que son amant récupère, de laver le corps de Blake des traces de sperme et de sueur avant un peu plus tard, de le mener à l'hôpital.

 

\-----------------

Bonus.

 

"Comment ça, vous avez pris votre morphine pendant que je préparais nos affaires pour prendre le taxi !?"

"Voyons, mon cher, vous n'imaginez pas que j'aurais voulu par quelque moyen atténuer une expérience pareille..."

"Je... je..."

"… pour laquelle je ne saurais d'ailleurs jamais assez vous exprimer ma gratitude, Philip."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Avec une pensée pour mon premier Amour de papier, sur qui j'ai pleuré d'inconsolables larmes le jour où j'ai compris que lui et moi ne vivrions jamais dans la même réalité. Cet homme remarquable, à savoir un dépressif suicidaire qui cherche l'oubli dans la boisson, est également un masochiste et malchanceux infini comme on n'en trouve que dans les romans, qui lorsqu'il tombe de douleur se relève et en demande encore. Ah, ce chapitre d'introduction, j'en tremble encore et ne pourrai jamais le lire sans cette exaltation frémissante. Maudis sois-tu Dumas ! Et maudis sois-tu encore pour la manière dont tu as amené sa mort ! Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'être aussi désespérée ?  
> Je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans quand j'ai ainsi eu le cœur brisé à tout jamais.  
> Parents et futurs parents qui me lisez, répétez après moi : "Alexandre Dumas c'est noir, et ce n'est très certainement pas de la littérature jeunesse ! Je ne laisserai pas mes enfants le lire sans supervision avant qu'ils entrent au lycée !"  
> Parce que franchement, si on prend le point de vue du mentor et pas du héros... C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui épouse une femme criminelle qui fait passer son amant pour son frère. Plusieurs mois après, le mari s'aperçoit qu'elle est une criminelle qui a déjà été marquée au fer rouge et la tue. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas morte, et qu'elle devient une amante du héros – qui, au lit, reconnait la marque, et faisant le lien avec l'histoire de son mentor, la repousse. Petit interlude de guerre où nos héros suicidaires vont tenir seuls un bastion sur la ligne de front en pique-niquant sous les balles... et riposter en tuant des civils (c'est une guerre civile). Puis l'ex du mentor, après avoir séduit un futur kamikaze à accomplir un assassinat politique, se venge du héros en empoisonnant la femme qu'il aime. Et le mentor l’exécute pour de bon cette fois-ci. Et en plus si leur adversaire politique n'était pas si beau joueur, il aurait tous pu les faire arrêter et exécuter pour cela. Maintenant dites-moi comment une histoire pareille se retrouve en catégorie G.  
> Et les suites sont pire !


End file.
